This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays for presenting image to a user. Displays are typically formed from rigid planar substrates. The use of rigid display substrates can cause displays and electronic devices to be more bulky than desired. Although devices can be reduced in size by using smaller displays, this may result in viewing areas that are not as large as desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices with displays.